The compounds 2-chloro-N-[(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]benzenesu lfonamide, 2,5-dichloro-N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]benzenesulfonam ide and 2-carbomethoxy-N-[(4,6-dimethylpyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]benzenesulfona mide are known to be potent herbicides. These compounds and their herbicidal utility are disclosed, respectively, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405, dated Nov. 28, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719, dated Oct. 2, 1979, and unexamined European Patent Application No. 7687, published Feb. 6, 1980. The disclosure of these two patents and of the patent application are hereby incorporated by reference.
It is often difficult to find herbicidal compounds which exhibit sufficient selectivity, that is, which will control weeds but which will not damage useful crop plants. In many cases, antidotes have been found which, when applied in combination with a particular herbicide, act to protect the useful crop plant from damage caused by the herbicide but which do not adversely affect the action of the herbicide on weeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,768, dated Feb. 23, 1971, discloses that 1,8-naphthalic anhydride can be applied to corn seeds to protect corn plants from damage caused by N,N-dialkylthiocarbamate ester preemergent herbicides. According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,566, dated July 31, 1973, 1,8-naphthalic anhydride is also useful for protecting rice from N,N-dialkylthiocarbamate ester herbicide damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,389, dated Jan. 24, 1978, discloses that .alpha.-(cyanomethoxyimino)benzacetonitrile protects crops from damage caused by triazine, phenylurea, carbamate, benzoic acid derivative and halogenphenoxyacetic acid herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,224, dated May 3, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,376, dated Nov. 7, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,070, dated Jan. 30, 1979, disclose the use of N,N-diallyl-2,2-dichloroacetamide as an antidote for thiocarbamate and halo acetanilide herbicides.